Only Me
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: Akashi wants Kuroko to look only at him. Akashi's certain character makes him do something horrifying. Genre: romance with slight tragedy and slight horror. AkaKuro


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

His eyes always followed him. The soft blue hair. The rather expressionless face. The one he always loved. The one who loved him back.

The pale blue eyes met the red and gold. The boy opened his mouth.

"Akashi-kun." He walked towards the redhead.

Akashi smiled, "Tetsuya."

They came closer. Right in front of each other, they leaned towards each other for a kiss.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes Akashi-kun?"

"I told you not to call me by my last name."

"Okay, Sei-kun."

"That's better."

He hugged Kuroko. The smaller boy hugged him back.

"Tetsuya, do you love me?" Akashi lifted his head so his eyes looked at the smaller boy's eyes. Oh how he loved them, how he wanted them to only see him. The beautiful cotton candy blue that he loved so much.

"Of course, Sei-kun. I'll always love you, no matter what you do." Kuroko rubbed the redhead's back.

* * *

Akashi walked down the hallway. He had nothing to do.

While walking, he saw Tetsuya walking with Aomine and Kise. He was talking to them, looking at them with the eyes that Akashi only wanted for himself.

Akashi couldn't help but feel enraged, but he blew it off, knowing that Kuroko only loved him.

Later, after school, Akashi went to Kuroko, he hugged Kuroko again, sitting on his lap.

He asked again, "Tetsuya, do you love me?"

"I'll always love you no matter what." Kuroko's hands ran through the strands of Akashi's hair.

"Then, always look at me, no one else." Akashi pulled on Kuroko's shirt and looked at Kuroko with an almost pleading look in his eyes.

Kuroko didn't know what was bothering Akashi. He kissed him and rubbed his hand in circles on Akashi's back.

* * *

Every now and then, Akashi saw Kuroko with some other people. He saw him looking at them. Each time it built up more and more frustration inside him.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

He invited Kuroko to his house.

They sat on the floor of Akashi's room.

"Tetsuya, how come you look at others too?"

The bluenette looked at Akashi in silence.

"Why not only at me?"

Akashi was letting his finger glide along a pair of golden, thin scissors. The edges were very sharp, as were the points.

"IF YOU CAN'T LOOK ONLY AT ME, LOOK AT NO ONE AT ALL!" Akashi lunged towards Kuroko with the scissors aimed at his face.

That night, one loud scream resounded.

* * *

Akashi had placed bandages around Kuroko's eyes. He stopped the bleeding. It had been several hours. Kuroko was still alive and was recovering.

After Akashi finished patching up Kuroko, he picked up two things from the ground. They were bloody and slightly slimy. The scissors were on the ground as well, the blades laced with blood.

Akashi looked at them. The pale blue matching Kuroko's hair. He went to place them in a small wooden box decorated with intricate engravings.

Then, he sat on the bed, next to where Kuroko lay.

Tears filled Akashi's eyes. He leaned down and hugged Kuroko, crying into his chest.

A feeble hand lifted and placed itself on Akashi's back, slowly rubbed it.

The sobs died down and Akashi lifted his head.

The bluenette smiled at him.

"Tetsuya, do you hate me?" Tears continued to run down Akashi's cheeks.

Kuroko didn't answer for awhile, but continued to rub Akashi's back. Then, he slowly sat up and brought the redhead closer in a gentle hug.

He whispered near to Akashi's ear, "I told you, I'll always love you no matter what you do."

Akashi whispered, more tears fell down. "I'm sorry Tetsuya. I'm sorry Tetsuya."

"It's okay. I love you Sei-kun." He lifted Akashi's chin and kissed him gently.

Soon enough, Akashi stopped crying.

Kuroko faced Akashi and smiled.

Akashi got what he wanted. Kuroko won't be able to look at anyone else with those eyes ever again.

* * *

**Thank You For Reading**

**It felt rather weird writing this.**

**Akashi is a possessive yandere, not an obsessive yandere here.**


End file.
